Plan, Interrupted
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Merlin is proving to be a liability for Arthur and Gwen. The solution: have sex metres away from where he's sleeping and hope he doesn't wake up. Smut.


****

**Written for the Camelot Love Spring Fling on LiveJournal based on the prompt "Merlin walks in on Arthur and Gwen together (you decide their ~state)." which I read as "Writing semipublic sex between Arthur/Gwen while Merlin is in the next room!" That's how this baby was born.**

* * *

Merlin had no sense of decorum. At least that's what Arthur and Gwen thought.

He never thought before he spoke and never knocked before entering a room. Even Gwen found his habit of bursting in unexpected annoying. Arthur thought Gwen was the only person left in Camelot that did knock before entering a room; even among the nobility Merlin's bad manners were spreading. Everyone seemed to just burst into rooms, even bedrooms, without so much as a tap at the door or an 'Excuse me, may I come in?'

For two lovers taking their relationship up a level it was very frustrating.

They liked to have Merlin around, but when they wanted to engage in activities on a 'one to one' basis they didn't want him popping up all the time. It was as if he sensed they were having fun without him and he didn't want to be left out.

Merlin would certainly bring an interesting 'twist' to their games, but it was still not a twist Arthur and Gwen wanted to add. For all his excitement over their relationship he just didn't seem to take a hint when they indicated they wanted to be alone.

It didn't bother them much if he was warning them of some great disaster. A few months ago a group of harpies attacked Camelot. Merlin was the first person they heard about it from when he rushed into the room to warn them that one harpy was about to break through the window, which it did. Gwen had been pinned under Arthur's crushing kiss close by the window so it was a good job Merlin came when he did. Within seconds Arthur had drawn his sword and had the creature's head off.

Then there was that time when bandits were sacking the streets of Camelot. Uther had ordered Merlin to fetch Arthur so he and the knights could deal with it. Gaius had also wanted Gwen to help him with the wounded.

Arthur and Gwen had been together at the time, of course. It had been the first time Gwen let Arthur feel under her skirt. Within half an hour Arthur had gone from gently feeling his way up his lover's leg to cutting armed bandits down with his sword. It had been disappointing not to have reached her more intimate part, but Gwen had promised to finish what they had started when Camelot was safe. She was able to uphold that promise: Merlin was having one of his heart to heart chats with Gaius, so for once he didn't bother them.

No, Arthur and Gwen didn't mind Merlin interrupting when it was important but that was not always the case.

Last month he had barged in on them together at Gwen's house because he was passing and wanted to see if she was alright. In his innocence Merlin hadn't quite cottoned on to the reason why Arthur was sitting on Gwen's bed with her kneeling in front of him. They had immediately jumped to their feet as the door swung open. Arthur had quickly had to right his clothes while Gwen swallowed salvia accumulating in her mouth.

That was embarrassing but it was nothing Merlin hadn't done before or anyone else for that matter. Arthur and Gwen knew keeping their relationship private (It wasn't secret—a couple of the guards knew and some of the knights suspected although Uther was completely clueless) would be hard, but not this hard.

Then it happened again a few days later one evening in Arthur's chambers. Gwen was snuggled up on Arthur's lap in front of a fire when Merlin walked in with Arthur's armour for practise tomorrow. Well, to him it probably looked like Gwen _was_ innocently cuddling up on Arthur on his lap. He couldn't see where her hand was...

It was so _frustrating_.

They had been _this_ close to moving their activities from the chair to the bed. But once Merlin was there and noticed that Arthur and Gwen 'weren't doing anything' he insisted on staying and talking to them.

It wasn't too bad. The three of them had a nice chat even though Arthur was clearly in need of stimulation. Gwen could see he was, and she was too. Not that Merlin would notice; he'd probably never been 'stimulated' in his life.

They couldn't tell him to leave by saying it was late. Merlin would automatically suggest he walk Gwen home. They didn't really want him to know they were... intimate. He would just worry. Merlin was a great supporter of Arthur and Gwen relationship but they weren't about to tell him to go away to they could exchange in foreplay (Maybe with eventual lovemaking, if they weren't too tired after being talked out by Merlin) and one-to-one pillow talk before bedtime.

All they could do was hope he would get bored and leave before they were too tired to do anything that night. Yet after an hour he was still talking.

Gwen had fought off tiredness and was wide-awake suddenly.

She looked across the table to Arthur. He looked both tired and frustrated at the same time. She had to keep him alert and hopeful. Slowly, Gwen slipped her foot out of her shoe and began to stroke her toes against his trouser leg. Arthur immediately bucked up and looked across the table. She smiled back at him, gently moving her foot up between his legs. It felt surprising intimate for something so kinky.

It was a small consolation.

In the end Merlin kept them talking so late that he fell asleep at Arthur's table. Once it past two in the morning Arthur and Gwen seemed to concede that they weren't going to have sex (Or even sleep) that night and ended up talking so much they sent _Merlin_ to sleep.

They left him at the table and slipped carefully out of their chairs.

"What are we going to do about Merlin?" Arthur whispered to her as they tiptoed away from him. They didn't know whether they wanted him to wake up or not. "I've tried telling him to knock before coming into a room but he just keeps forgetting."

"We could lock the door."

"I suppose we could..."

He glanced over at Merlin sleeping soundly.

"Or maybe we _should_ let him catch us in bed together," she joked. "At least then he might think to knock before he enters a room."

He murmured in agreement.

Gwen leaned back against his wardrobe and sighed.

"At least he doesn't interrupt _all the time_," she said in a tone of defeat.

Arthur glanced at her and looked back to Merlin.

"It feels as if he does," he muttered.

"Well," she said in a slightly more positive tone. "We would never have had... well we'd have never been 'intimate' at all if he did."

He looked back at her lay sweetly against the wood of his wardrobe. Her hands were rested across the heavy bodice of her turquoise dress. All of a sudden she stood up straight again and pulled the large thing over her head, resting it on the floor. "I'll carry it home," she muttered and rested against the closet again. Her dress merged of white and turquoise material looked so delicate without the richly sewn golden bodice. She had been about to remove it when Merlin had come in so she never had a chance to.

She took a deep breath that sounded like a disappointed sigh.

Suddenly Arthur was gripped with the same urge he had a few hours ago before. He then thought about she had done with her foot earlier, the way she had dabbled her toes up his leg. He had been forced to swallow a squeak when she pushed them into his lap. That worked him up all the more.

He glanced over towards Merlin and he thought _do I dare?_

Arthur quickly but quietly rushed to the curtains that separated his chambers between the dining area and the bed. He decided _he_ _did dare_.

Gwen turned her head. "What are you doing?"

Once the curtains were closed Arthur advanced on Gwen, pinned her against the wardrobe and kissed her. She immediately responded although she knew to give in too much might risk discovery and embarrassment for Merlin. She thought to end the kiss but Arthur kept it going. He was fierce in his determination to keep it going. Very quickly Gwen started to fall under his spell where she'd let him do anything.

It was him that stopped the kiss.

_"What are you doing?"_ she gasped quietly.

He didn't really need to explain, the dark shadow in his eyes and the bulge poking her in the stomach told her _exactly_ what he was doing. She just didn't understand how he had the guile to do this.

But the aching between her own legs was making her pliant, even if the probability was that Merlin would wake up and catch them.

Gwen bit her bottom lip.

"We _can't_!" she scolded weakly. "He might hear us and wake up..."

"It's like you said," he grinned. "It might teach him a lesson."

A rush of excitement burst through Gwen's veins. She never thought she would let herself be consumed with such desire that she would risk being caught by someone just to appease her pleasure. Her head was spinning. These days Arthur made Gwen's whole world spin.

He reached down to stroke her leg, coaxing it upward for him to feel it better. Gwen immediately lifted it and curled it around his hip. It allowed him to pull the material of her dress up and caress her bare thigh. Gwen bit her lip again. She knew exactly where his hand was going. She closed her eyes and waited for him to touch her _there_.

But his hand suddenly stopped.

Gwen opened her eyes, confused.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Arthur said reluctantly. He was clearly using all his will to make this offer to her. "Tell me now, and I'll stop."

He _knew_ that she wouldn't say no and that she _didn't want_ to say no.

Gwen's body acted before her mind. Her hand immediately reached between them to take hold of his wrist. When she found it she guided it to her centre (as she had done a few times before) and helped him find the point he wanted. The moment his thumb touched it she shivered against him, withdrawing her hand to hold his shoulder and allow him to do as he wished.

Arthur smiled. "Consider it a debt repaid."

She inhaled sharply as he rubbed his thumb against her.

"For earlier?" she chuckled. "I didn't do much."

"You kept me going another hour of Merlin wittering on about _God knows what_."

"You can't remember?"

He pushed his fingers inside her easily. She attempted to stifle her gasp by pressing her mouth against his. He tilted his head to drink deep from her kiss while his hand worked. He caressed her inner walls, slipped his fingers in and out of her, and drew out the wetness within her. Then he began to kindle her again. It was _delightful_. The whole time she gripped his shoulders frantically, trying to keep quiet.

She moved her hips against the movement of his fingers, inducing a staggered moan from both them. She broke the kiss to look him in the eyes.

Now they were at a point where they were well and truly _desperate_.

"Arthur, I need—you need—_please_..."

Gwen was more worried that Merlin would wake up and catch them before they had finished than him seeing them doing this at all, and there was no way she was leaving here tonight without making love to Arthur. Not now.

There was a moment of fumbling and reaching about in the small space between them before he finally sank slowly into her. Gwen held her breath as the head touched her core and didn't realise it until he was snug inside her.

Arthur couldn't fight back a relished groan of her name.

"Quiet, quiet, _quiet_" Gwen hissed desperately.

She kissed him quickly and curled her legs firmly around him. He cupped one hand under her thigh while the other hand rested on the wood beside her head. They stayed still for a few beats as they tried to grasp the idea of silence. It was so easy to forget they needed to be quiet when he filled her so perfectly and her so enjoyably slick.

Arthur nodded slowly, withdrawing.

"Quiet," he whispered back to her in agreement.

Their silence was short-lived as after a few tentative little thrusts, Arthur's pace quickly began to become fast and hard. He knew that slow and gentle movements were best if he wished to maintain control, but he knew they needed to be quick too.

So they buried their faces into each other shoulders and tried to keep the noise to a minimum.

Each time Arthur pumped into her Gwen knocked against the wooden door of the wardrobe. It caused swallow thuds to fill the air. They were regular and paced; thud, thud, thud. Yet they didn't attempt to move away or slow down to lessen the noise as they were getting close.

Gwen's only reaction was to clutch Arthur all the tighter as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. She curled her toes in rapture; each bang against the wood sent a shudder through her body until both her shoes slipped off her feet.

They rarely ever noticed any noise when they were _this_ close to coming apart from pleasured groans.

When Gwen tilted her head back Arthur knew she was there. Her soft climactic cry was muffled by his hand quickly covering her mouth to ensure it wasn't too loud. She returned the gesture when a moment later he came, slapping her palm quickly across lips. The vibrations rumbled from his throat to right down Gwen's arm.

Then the room went calm. The only sound came from the breaths they sniffed through their noses. Finally, they moved their hands away from each other's mouth and kissed tenderly. Their lovemaking was over and, it seemed, Merlin was still sound asleep in the next room.

Gwen broke the kiss, cupping Arthur's face between her hands.

They both grinned.

"Did we really just do that?" she chuckled.

She could barely believe they had been so _blatant_.

Arthur smirked, "We did."

He kissed her once more before he slipped out of her and lowered her to the ground.

Her bare feet touched the cold floor for the first time. She didn't put her shoes back on but immediately walked to look through the curtains. Merlin's head was still in the same position it was when they left him.

_Had they really got away with it? _

They had just had sex metres away from Merlin while he slept and got away with it. Neither of them could believe that had just had sex metres away where Merlin slept, caught or not. Gwen knew she should feel bad, maybe even embarrassed but she didn't.

Gwen turned back to Arthur and smiled but didn't say anything. He pulled her into an embrace and they stood there faintly tired and damp from their activities. The question was what did they do now?

"I'll walk you home," Arthur finally suggested.

He felt Gwen smile against the material of his shirt. "I'd like that."

They had hoped to sleep in his chambers that night but they didn't want to test fate and run the risk of Merlin waking first and finding them in bed together in the morning. So they had to abandon that plan tonight.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes.

The sun was shining white through the window of Arthur's chamber, drawing him out of sleep finally. He rubbed the side of his cheek had had been lying against the hard and uncomfortable wood and cracked his neck, which felt stiff from the awkward position he had been sleeping in.

He then looked up.

Arthur stood with his arms folded, annoyed.

Merlin smiled. "Good morning, sire."

"Don't you mean 'afternoon'?" the prince replied.

The servant's eyes squinted at his master.

"Is it really the afternoon already?"

Arthur gave him a patronising smile and nodded his head in an equally condescending way.

"Yes Merlin, it is."

After a few seconds Merlin finally managed to pull himself up from the chair. Every muscle in his body felt stiff. He wondered whether Gaius was worried that he hadn't come home last night.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

Arthur's cheeks blushed a bit.

"Usually if I oversleep in your company you always take it upon yourself to wake me," he finished, a little curious by his master's reddening cheeks, "In rudest possible manner."

The prince glanced at him sideways, walked over towards his bureau and made no reply. He pulled out a random piece of paper to occupy himself. About ten seconds past before he looked up again and saw Merlin standing in front of him.

Arthur looked down. "I wasn't here this morning."

"Weren't you?"

"Well," Arthur went on, "it was already getting light out by the time you dropped off. So I walked Gwen home then..."

He stopped, not about to tell Merlin that he ended up falling asleep at her house. They had both finally woken up at about quarter to ten. Gwen had rushed off to work through the front door while Arthur snuck out of back door that led to the path beside her father's old forge.

"I was also busy this morning," he finished. "I only just got back here."

"Oh" Merlin groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Arthur sighed.

"Go home, wash yourself, have something to eat and come back this afternoon."

"Thank you, my lord."

He turned to leave. Then he suddenly stopped; grinned and turned back to his master.

"Arthur?"

The prince put down the paper he was holding for appearance and looked up at him.

"By the way," Merlin said carefully but cunningly. "The next time you want me to sling my hook so that you and Gwen can have a shag, just say and I'll go."

Arthur's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened again.

"And don't do it against that wardrobe," the servant added cheekily just before leaving. "That door is a bit wonky."


End file.
